1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball bat and more particularly, to a composite baseball bat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baseball bat is a one-piece wooden or bamboo club used in the game of baseball to hit the ball after the ball is thrown by the pitcher. However, the natural material baseball bat is easy to break and is difficult to control the quality. To improve this defect, a one-piece baseball bat, which is made of combination material are created.
The one-piece combination material baseball bat is made of aluminum alloy or carbon fiber with a hollow barrel to reduce weight. The one-piece combination material baseball bat eliminates quality management and structure strength problems. But, the combination material baseball bat raises a very serious vibration defect. The vibration may hurt the arm or wrist of a batter. So, a tow-piece composite baseball bat is created.
A tow-piece conventional composite baseball bat generally comprises a handle and a barrel fastened to the handle. According to conventional techniques the gravity center may be biased after connection of the barrel to the handle. Further, the handle connects with the barrel only by glue or also by glue and thread fitting. This connection structure is permanence and makes the two-piece composite baseball bat become one. The barrel has physical contact with the handle. In other word, there is no buffer between the barrel and the handle. So vibration of the barrel still can transfer to the handle directly when the barrel hit a ball. This vibration hurts the batter also. Moreover, the bonding tightness between the handle and the barrel may be insufficient, causing rotation of the barrel relative to the handle or disconnection of the barrel from the handle upon hitting of the barrel against the ball.
Accordingly, there is a need for a composite baseball bat that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.